The popularity of computer-implemented games is ever-growing, and this popularity has been recognized by many entities acquiring value through the popularity of these games. For example, advertising through the user interfaces for these games has become an effective way to market products and services to consumers playing these games. Additionally, organizations may similarly use these games as an outlet to advocate or advertise the organizations' goals or events.
While these games may be useful platforms for communicating to players, the effect of such communication is limited to the particular players playing the game through which the communication occurs.